headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Strange Tales 110
"The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!" is the title to the first story from the 110th issue of the comic book anthology series Strange Tales. The cover feature and main story for this issue features the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. The issue also features a two-page text story called "Silent Stranger", a five-page science fiction piece called "We Search the Stars!" and a new back-up featurette which introduces the character of Doctor Strange. Strange will continue to appear in every issue of the series up until issue #168, after which the title format is changed to Doctor Strange. This issue carries a July, 1963 cover date and a .12 cover price. The first story in this issue, "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!", is written by Stan Lee and Ernie Hart (credited as H.E. Huntley in this issue) and illustrated by Dick Ayers with lettering by John Duffy. "We Search the Stars" is written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and illustrated by Lieber and Matt Fox. Lettering is provided by Artie Simek. "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!" is written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Steve Ditko with lettering by Terry Szenics. "The Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete! Appearances * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Invisible Girl, Susan Storm * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Paste-Pot Pete, Peter Petruski * The Wizard, Bentley Wittman * Cyrus Cartwright * Skelly * Wayne * Fantastic Four * Humans * Mutated humans * New York * None * None * Flight * Pyrokinesis "We Search the Stars!" "We Search the Stars" is a five-page science fiction story written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and illustrated by Lieber and Matt Fox. Lettering is provided by Artie Simek. In the story, a space exploration encounters a race of extraterrestrials whom they believe to be savage primitives. It is only after they leave however, that they discover that the "savages" are in fact a race of highly advanced telepaths. Appearances * Sir Edward Ramsay * None * Unnamed humanoid species * Unnamed scientists * Edward Ramsay's crew * Humans * Unnamed extraterrestrial species * Earth * Solar Sector X3B * None * Unnamed space vessel * Telepathy "Dr. Strange Master of Black Magic!" Appearances * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Ancient One * Wong * Nightmare * Brandon Forsythe * Dreamstalker * Arnold Crang * None * Humans * Horses * Himalayas :* Tibet :* Kamar-Taj :* Temple of the Ancient One * Dream Dimension * Doctor Strange's amulet * None * Astral projection Notes & Trivia * Strange Tales #110 shipped to retailers in April, 1963. * The tagline for this issue is: "Are the Flaming Powers of the Human Torch Strong Enough to Defeat Both the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete???" * This issue includes a two-page text story called "Silent Stranger". * "We Search the Stars" is a science fiction piece that takes place outside mainstream Marvel Universe continuity. * Ernie Hart is credited as H.E. Huntley in this issue. * Doctor Strange's manservant is named Wong. He is not identified by name in this issue. Wong appears next in ''Strange Tales'' #116. * Doctor Strange's mentor is called the Master in this issue. Later stories will identify him as the Ancient One. * Doctor Strange and the Ancient One both appear next in ''Strange Tales'' #111. * It is established that Doctor Strange and Nightmare have a long history with one another and Strange considers him his most dangerous foe to date. * Nightmare appears next in ''Strange Tales'' #116. * Dreamstalker is Nightmare's steed. * The Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange is later identified as being located in Greenwich Village, New York. * The name of Doctor Strange's client from this issue, Brandon Forsythe, as well as Arnold Crang's first name is revealed in the Doctor Strange: The Man - The Myth - The Magic excerpt featured in ''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme'' #9. Reprints * "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!" is reprinted in: :* Marvel Tales 12 (2nd story) :* Essential Human Torch 1 (black & white) :* Marvel Masterworks: Human Torch 1 * "We Search the Stars" is reprinted in ''Fantasy Masterpieces'' #9. * "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!" is reprinted in: :* Essential Doctor Strange 1 :* Marvel Collectors' Item Classics 3 :* Marvel Masterworks 23 :* Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange 1 :* Marvel Visionaries: Steve Ditko :* Marvel Tales 134 (2nd story) :* Origins of Marvel Comics :* Origins of Marvel Comics (revised) :* Strange Tales (Toy Biz comic) Recommended Reading Fantastic Four Doctor Strange See also Fantastic Four Doctor Strange External Links * * * * Strange Tales #110 at the Marvel Horror Wiki ---- Category:Strange Tales Vol 1 Category:1963/Comic issues Category:July, 1963/Comic issues